Sanshou Sisters
The Sanshou Sisters (山椒姉妹, Sanshou Shimai, ''lit. Pepper Sisters) are a gang of three first year students in Majisuka Gakuen. They are underlings of Shibuya, one of the four heavenly queens of Rappapa. Appearance and Personality The Sanshou Sisters dress in typical Lolita fashion. The three wear cute dresses complete with accessories. Manamana carries a parasol, Lovetan has a stuffed animal schoolbag, and Myao carries a handbag shaped as a cake. Although they appear weak and fragile, they are actually extremely strong for first year students. The Sanshou Sisters are a ruthless trio, and they talk of things such as beating up students in a childish manner. The three have a strong desire to join Rappapa. History It is unknown when the Sanshou Sisters formed their group but it can be presumed that they were underlings of Shibuya before they went to Majijo. The three of them have taken over the school library, where they have tea parties and beat those who enter into a bloody pulp before taking their photos as souvenirs. The Sanshou Sisters are said to be extremely strong for a first year group, according to Team Hormone. Majisuka Gakuen The Sanshou Sisters hang out frequently at the Majisuka Gakuen's Biology Lab where they use it as both their headquarters (clubroom) and torturing arena, decorated with their traditional "sorry" pictures of the ones they torture. In their first appearance, they beat a Majisuka Gakuen student in the library. The bloodied girl tries to flee, but they force her to take an "I'm sorry" picture. Shibuya later recruits the trio to take care of Maeda after she is forbidden by Sado from taking action. The three of them take an interest in Maeda when Shibuya tells them that if they beat her they will become Rappapa members. The three of them go to class 2-C, however, Maeda was late that morning—they attack Daruma nonetheless. When Maeda finally arrives to school the three of them attack Maeda before throwing a dart at Daruma, however the headmistress catches it and orders them to get to class. They later follow Maeda to a park where they beat her up, however, Maeda allowed them to as she took Yuko's words to heart that if she doesn't want to fight it would be best if she just loses. The Sanshou Sisters then take a photo of them and Maeda, believing to have won, and report it to Sado, who is not pleased as she knows that Maeda lost on purpose. Annoyed, the Sisters follow Maeda again afterschool before handcuffing her to a roundabout, and they begin to beat her, with Maeda showing no resistance. Daruma comes to save Maeda, but is swiftly taken down by the three of them. However, Maeda takes down Manamana and Love-tan, both quickly fleeing from the scene, leaving Myao behind, who made fun of Daruma's "serious" in friends. Myao attempts to beat Maeda by herself but is grabbed by Daruma and kicked in the head by Maeda, knocking her unconscious. Majisuka Gakuen 2 When Shibuya transfers to Yabakune, Myao and Lovetan transfer with her. They rename themselves the Twin Blades. When Gakuran comes to fight Shibuya in Gekikara's place, the two reveal themselves and say that they've been called in case a mix-up like this happened. The two of them fight against Gakuran. It was shown in the first season that the Sansho Shimai had poor teamwork, but they appeared to have learned to work together properly. They use underhanded techniques, such as throwing sand into their opponents eyes. Gakuran is blinded, but follows the movement of the Sansho Shimai by ear. Both of them are taken out simultaneously by a kick from Gakuran. They quickly regain consciousness after Gakuran was defeated by Habu and the other Yabakune students present at that time but was the first ones to withdraw from the battle upon the arrival of Gekikara. The two are later seen in the final showdown between Majisuka Gakuen and Yabakune. They are fighting off several Majijo students. Members *'Myao' (みゃお, Miyao） - The leader (or known as the eldest daughter) of the Sanshou Sisters. She was a first year student at Majisuka Gakuen. Myao dresses in black gothic lolita fashion, and is particularly outspoken and rude. In Majisuka Gakuen 2, she enrolls at Yabakune to follow Shibuya. She is portrayed by Miyazaki Miho. *'Lovetan' (らぶたん, Rabutan) - Known as the second daughter. She was a first year student at Majisuka Gakuen. Lovetan dresses all in pink, with an expectionally girly style. In Majisuka Gakuen 2, she enrolls at Yabakune to follow Shibuya. She is portrayed by Ōta Aika. *'Manamana' (まなまな, Manamana) - Known as the third daughter. She was a first year student at Majisuka Gakuen. Manamana dressed in white and was more softspoken than the other two. Manamana does not appear in Majisuka Gakuen 2, as it is revealed that she decided to stay at Majisuka Gakuen while her two teammates enrolled at Yabakune. She is portrayed by Oku Manami. Trivia *The names given to them were their actual nicknames. *Manamana did not appear in the second season because Oku Manami was to graduate from AKB48 on April 8, one week before the show started airing that same year. Category:Gangs Category:Majijo Student Category:Yabakune Student